hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5227 (5th August 2019)
Synopsis Sinead pays Laurie a visit in prison and taunts him over her attending Beatfields Music Festival. Diane forces Sami to attend with her. Scott ends up in hospital after gluing his eye shut, and Mitchell's conflicting emotions cause him to take it out on Scott, getting him a telling off from Cleo. Also, Yasmine arranges a date for Prince and Peri, which goes very well. Plot Sami surprises Sinead with tickets to the Beatfields Music Festival. Diane shows Tony Laurie's letter to Sinead. Sinead rejects the tickets from Sami, and is confused when Sami says that he's not going with her. Sinead politely declines but thanks him for the offer. Sinead is touched to learn that Sami visited the hospital just to offer her the tickets, and when he compliments her change in hairstyle. Marlena tells Scott of how she almost became the "new Alma Cogan", until Cila came along. Scott accidentally glues his eye shut whilst attempting to put on his fake eyelashes. Sinead tells Brody that she's not going to Laurie's trial. Brody tries to change her mind. Sinead is furious to find that Hannah has found the letter from Laurie and confronts Diane. Prince asks Tom for his job back. Peri convinces him to re-hire Prince. Sinead is horrified to discover that Laurie has written insulting words about Hannah. Mitchell tends to Scott. A cyclist crashes his bike whilst watching Joel and Goldie kissing. Scott talks about potentially finding a man that could be closer to him than he thinks. He and Mitchell's moment is interrupted by Cleo. Mitchell snaps at Scott and storms off to Cleo and Scott's shock. Sinead visits Laurie in prison. Peri tells Yasmine that she could end up going to a nursing school if she gets the right grades. Yasmine tells her that Prince clearly asked for his job back at Tom's Turtles so he could get closer to her. Peri stops Yasmine from saying anything to Prince, even when Yasmine tells her that she's watched plenty of episodes of "Millionaire Matchmaker" to the point where she is a pro. Sinead warns Laurie to stay away from her family. Laurie thanks her for saving his life. Sinead reminds him that she pushed him over the balcony but he says that Sinead clearly still loves him as she saved him. Laurie tells Sinead that because he was pleaded guilty, he might be getting a suspended sentence. Sinead makes clear that she doesn't love Laurie anymore. Sinead taunts and angers Laurie by telling him that whilst he's being sentenced, she'll be at the Beatsfield Music Festival. Cleo confronts Mitchell and tells him off for snapping at Scott. Goldie asks Diane for advice for her and her boyfriend in the bedroom, and Goldie tells her to pretend like she and Tony don't get "down and dirty" as Jacqui told her that Tony's "a bit of a go-er". Diane drops her basket and runs out of Price Slice. Goldie spots a box of strawberry jelly in her basket. Yasmine pushes Prince to talk to Peri. Yasmine ends up grabbing a hose, threatening to soak her and Prince if they doesn't answer with the truth to whether or not they like each other. They both end up answering yes. Yasmine decides to book a table for them at The Hutch and goes to speak with Tom about getting them out of staying late. Goldie speaks to Joel in the confessional. Goldie is upset when Joel says that he needs to be on his own to make a decision about whether he will choose her or the church. Sami finds a slightly drunk Sinead and she accepts his invite to the Beatsfield Music Festival. He gives her the tickets. Sinead also invites Lisa and Cleo. Prince and Peri kiss, their date having gone well. Peri invites Prince inside. Mitchell and Scott apologise to each other. Diane asks Sami to go to the festival and keep an eye on Sinead. Laurie gets ready to get transported to court. Cast Regular cast *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019